Skaz
Skaz (Sk/ylar and K/az) is the friendship and romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Kaz. This pair is found to be comfortable around each other, and are good friends. They're both good friends with Oliver and both love to take risks. Skylar is more of a person who wants to help others get out of trouble, whereas Kaz is someone who frequently gets himself in trouble. They're somewhat of an odd pair, but they have a friendly relationship. The followers of Skaz are called Skazzers. Other Names * Saz (S'/kylar and K/'az) * Skyaz (Sky/lar and K/'az') * Kaylar (Ka/z and Sk/'ylar') * Klar (K'/az and Sk/'lar) * Kazlar (Kaz and Sk/'lar') * Skylaz (Skyl/ar and K/'az') * Kazar (Kaz and Skyl/'ar') * Kylar (K/az and S/kylar) * Skylarz (Skylar and Ka/'z') * Skylaraz (Sklar and K/'az') * Skykaz (Sky/lar and Kaz) * Kalar (Ka/z and Sky/'lar') * Kazsky (Kaz and Sky/'lar') * Kazylar (Kaz and S/'kylar') Moments 'Season 1' 'Saving the People Who Save People' * Skylar looks at Kaz when he drops the bedpan. * Kaz says "Sup girl?" to Skylar. * Kaz notices Skylar from her comic books. * Kaz nods and agrees with Oliver when he said that he will buy the magazine when it comes out. * Skylar tries out her powers on Kaz. * Kaz thought it was awesome that Skylar tried to make him explode. 'I, Normo' * Kaz asks why Skylar has a phone. * Skylar wants to help Kaz. * Kaz wasn't insulted when Skylar said that he was willing to spend time with him. * Kaz tells Skylar to be careful. * Kaz and Skylar look for files about Brain Matter. * Skylar knew that Kaz's crazy enough to beat box. * Kaz and Skylar looked inside the doors with each other. * Skylar holds onto Kaz. * Skylar asks Kaz what his plan is. * Skylar asks Kaz what's wrong after he screamed which means she was worried. * Skylar looked worried about Kaz when he was going to disturb Brain Matter. * Maybe Kaz wanted Oliver to do the play all over again so he could spend more time with Skylar. 'I, Normo' * Kaz invites Skylar to the carnival. * Kaz makes up Skylar's alter ego. * Kaz tells Skylar how to be a Normo. * Kaz pretends that Skylar's his girlfriend. * Kaz wanted Skylar to be his "fake" girlfriend. * Skylar and Kaz hold hands. * Skylar feeds Kaz Apple Slices. * Skylar's glad that Kaz and Stefanie are becoming friends. * Skylar saves Kaz from the lava cake which means she cares about him. * Skylar was mad that Kaz told Stefanie that she was his girlfriend. * Kaz calls Skylar a good person. * Kaz apologizes to Skylar saying that he never should've used her like that. * Kaz calls Skylar beautiful (when he explains to Stefanie about the "Kaz curse") 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' * Skylar helps Kaz turn Oliver back to normal. * When Skylar tries to talk to Oliver, Kaz keeps butting in. * Kaz and Skylar both help to get Oliver out. * They both made fun of Oliver's clothes. 'Pranks For Nothing' * Kaz tried to play a prank on Skylar * Kaz technically proposed for Skylar. * Skylar tried to kick Kaz's head off after after showing her the peek-a-poo game. * Kaz explained to Skylar that looking stupid is popular on our planet. * Skylar thought Kaz proposed for her. * Kaz tried teaching Skylar how to pull a prank. * Kaz was jealous of Oliver and Skylar's prank. * Kaz and Skylar pulled a prank on The Great Defender. * Kaz and Skylar laughed together at the prank they pulled. * Kaz wished that Skylar could use her powers. * Skylar wanted to go instead of Kaz (and Oliver). * Skylar does not trust Kaz (and Oliver) doing a very great job. * Skylar pranked Kaz (and Oliver) along with Horace Diaz. 'It's Not the End of the World' * Kaz told Skylar that she will do fine on her first of school. * Kaz suggested to Skylar to be a cheerleader. * Kaz wanted Skylar to invite them to the cheerleaders parties. 'Alan's Reign of Terror' *Kaz (and Oliver) went to Skylar to settle an argument. 'Evil Gus' *Skylar went to Kaz (and Oliver) for advice. *Kaz (and Oliver) gave Skylar advice. *Kaz (and Oliver) watched Skylar cartwheel in. 'So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick' * Kaz technically almost hugged Skylar. * Skylar supported Kaz's plan to get Oliver fired. * Skylar agreed with Kaz almost the whole episode. * Kaz & Skylar were working together. * Kaz nodded when Skylar said "i told you, you should've let me send him your head" to Oliver. * Kaz rode on Skylar's back. * They technically continued each other's sentence. * They both answered Oliver in the same time. * Skylar looked at Kaz. * They worked together almost the whole episode. 'Lockdown' * Kaz & Skylar (and Gus) were planning Oliver a surprise party together. * Skylar pushed Kaz to the lockers. * Skylar apologized to Kaz. * Skylar was fixing Kaz's hoodie after apologizing to him. 'The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy' * Kaz looked sad when he saw Skykar with Expeion. * Kaz was on Skylar's side. * Kaz (and Oliver) saved Skylar's life. 'Mighty Mad' * Skylar and Kaz were together in the beginning of the episode. * Skylar got mad when she thought that Kaz thinks that she's not easy to get along with. * Stefanie thought that Kaz was hitting on Sklar . * Skylar was mad when she thought that she's not good enough for Kaz to hit on. * Kaz denied that he said Skylar isn't cute which means he thinks she's cute. * Skylar got mad when Kaz didn't call her not cute. * Kaz stuck up for Skylar. * Skylar got mad when Kaz stuck up for her. * Kaz and Skylar both got caught. * They both were supposed to do 50 sit ups. * Kaz wanted Skylar to do 49 sit ups. * Skylar heard Kaz sing twice. * Skylar was with Kaz before (because she heard him sing today and they didn't show that part). * Skylar pulled Kaz's arm. * Skylar and kaz both got detention. * Skylar and Kaz blamed Skylar for knocking philip. * Skylar told Kaz to stop flirrting with Stefanie (maybe she was jealous). * Skylar looked mad when Kaz said that Stefanie is cute. * Kaz admitted that loves that Skylar treats everybody at school with respect and that she even says hello to the weird kids. * Skylar appreciates that Kaz's cool with her hanging out with him and Oliver and haven't made her feel like a third wheel. * Skylar likes that Kaz's a great friend to Oliver and that he's loyal, protective and forgiving to him. * Skylar thinks that Kaz and Oliver are a great team. * Kaz thinks that the way Skylar dealt with losing her powers and fitting in here is amazing. * they were chained up together. * Kaz probably wanted to know what Skylar thought of him. * Kaz thanked Skylar for what she said about him. * They made up. * They teamed up to beat Dr. Wrath even though Kaz knew he was Stefanie. * Skylar held Kaz back when he was about to kiss Stefanie. * Skylar looked mad when Kaz was about to kiss Stefanie. * Skylar smiled at Kaz. * Kaz was joking with Skylar by making Which fingers using test tubes. * Skylar and Kaz were laughing together before Agent Blaylock came. * Skylar said that Kaz was the real hero. * Skylar and Kaz apologized because they said all these nice things about each other earlier and they said that the other doesn't deserve all these compliments. * Skylar apologized that she gave Kaz a hard time about acting like a hero. * Kaz told Skylar that she's still a hero. * The reason that they weren't getting along was probably Dr. Wrath. * Skaz were together the whole episode (except for the last scene). * Kaz pulled Skylars arm. Quotes 'Saving the People Who Save People' 'I, Normo' 'Pranks for Nothing' 'It's Not the End of the World' 'Evil Gus' 'So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick' 'Lockdown' 'All That Kaz' 'The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy' 'Mighty Mad' Skaz Fanon Shipper's name: Skazzers Food:: Apple-''' is their food because Skylar fed Kaz apple slices (I, Normo) 'Lava Cake-' because Skylar thought it was a real lava so she saved Kaz from it means she cares about him (I, Normo). '''Episodes: Frighty Med-''' because in this episode Kaz and Skylar teamed up to find out what happened to Brain Matter. 'Mighty Mad-' Because in this episode they were together the whole time and they admitted what they like about each other. '''Place: The door of doom (The Freezer). The science lab. Villains: Brain Matter-''' because they teamed up to figure out what happened to him (Frighty Med). 'Dr. Wrath-' Because they were together for a whole episode trying to prove who he is and beat him. '''Number: 9- ''' Skylar has six letters in her name and Kaz has three. (6+3=9) Userboxes Code:Skaz Code:Skaz Shipper Code:Skazcute Code: Skazlover Code: Skazzer Code:All for Skaz Code: SkazFriendship Our Skazzers Please put your name in alphabetical order. We currently have '''5 Skazzers. Remember to change the number of Skazzers when you've added yourself! *Everafteraliar *FaceTheMusic *Nada mohamed *Perfectdisasters *Zman700 Trivia * Kaz has technically proposed to Skylar. * They're both good friends with Oliver. Skaz Official Firsts 'Date -' They've been on a date together, and Kaz made Stefanie believe that Skylar was his girlfriend. Gallery